


Tteokbokki is Hard to Make

by MinYoungjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Gay, Love Story, M/M, Marriage, One-Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYoungjae/pseuds/MinYoungjae
Summary: Jaebum just wants to do something cute for his husband and son.





	Tteokbokki is Hard to Make

Jaebum hummed, at the stove in the kitchen with his chopsticks and pan in hand. He laughed at himself when he could barely get the tteokbokki packet open without dropping any rice cakes, when he dropped a chopstick and when he accidentally splashed water everywhere. After finally getting everything into the pan and boiling, he turned around and gulped, seeing Youngjae there, his eyebrows furrowed and his foot tapping slightly, annoyed. He held their son with one arm and balanced him on his hip, the child's hair wildly but adorably sticking in all directions as his small mouth opened and he let out a tiny yawn.

"Good morning~" Jaebum greeted them smoothly, although awkwardly standing in the kitchen with only his boxer briefs and an apron on.

"It's 6 am" Youngjae stated, turning to their son and trying to brush his hair down, "Jaejae, isn't daddy so dumb~ he can't even make breakfast without making a mess and waking up mommy~" Youngjae cooed.

Jaebum shuffled his feet, following Youngjae's eyes that glanced from the spilt water, to the drops of gochujang sauce that seemed to be everywhere and his chopstick that was still on the floor.

"I'm sorry-" Jaebum began, pausing when his husband threw a glare at him. He took a breath and began ranting in a hushed voice, not wanting to make Youngjae's mood worse, "I wanted to make tteokbokki because I know you're tired from taking care of Jaejae all night and you told me he loves tteokbokki and I'm never home early enough from work to have dinner with you two so I wanted to make you happy by making you breakfast and I wanted to make Jaejae happy by feeding him tteokbokki"

Youngjae let out a slow sigh and repeated, "It's 6 am". He closed the space between them and placed a small peck on Jaebum's cheek, "Jaejae give daddy a kissy~" He said softly.

Jaejae nodded and placed his small hand on Jaebum's cheek, smacking his father's nose with his lips, "Mwah!"

The two adults chuckled and smiled. "Get this cleaned before I wake up or else I'll be grumpy" Youngjae warned as he padded off in his slippers, slightly rocking Jaejae and humming. "Back to sleepy time"

Jaebum grinned softly as he watched the two younger ones leave the room. He was happy. So so happy. It was hard working long hours away from Youngjae and Jaejae, but he needed the money to take care of their son. It had been three years since Jaejae had been born, and four since Youngjae dropped out of school and began taking online classes at home.

When Youngjae had called Jaebum in the middle of the night with tears in his cracking voice and hesitantly admitted he was pregnant, the older male knew what he had to do. He got in his car and went straight to the nearest jewelry store that was still open at 2 AM. He searched for a ring until the sun rose over the horizon and his legs felt like lead, but it was all worth it in the end. Jaebum invited Youngjae to the park where they met and proposed that very day. He could still remember getting down on one knee and feeling a small stinging pain in his legs and ignoring it. The fresh grass bright green and still dewy. Taking the box out of his pocket and looking up at Youngjae who gasped loudly, tears already rolling down his cheeks. The sun shined right on the younger male, making Jaebum smile.

_"My sunshine, my otter, I love you so much. So much that I can't stand the thought of being away from you for more than a day. So much that my heart aches and I can't stop thinking of you. I love you so much that I've thought of doing this a million times before" Jaebum took a shaky breath before continuing, "You make me so happy and I hope I can make you as happy as I feel when I'm with you. I promise I'll do everything I can to provide for you and I'll stay by your side and I'll love you no matter what"_

_Youngjae choked up as he kneeled down in front of Jaebum and wrapping his arms around his neck._

_"Please marry me" Jaebum whispered as he placed his hands on Youngjae's hips._

_Youngjae nodded quickly, sobbing as he pressed his lips against the other's and closed his eyes, overwhelmed with emotion. Jaebum smiled and kissed him back, holding him tight and humming quietly. The younger cried softly, "I love you" as he pulled away so he could nuzzle his face into Jaebum's chest._


End file.
